


Darkness Before the Dawn

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [14]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Things get tough for the Voltron Force when one of their own falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "lonely walk" drabble challenge on Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com)

Shading my eyes against the glare and harsh winds, I watch as the ship dwindles out of sight. I should head back to the castle, but I can't bring myself to take that first step yet. Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I drop my gaze to the blood stained ground before me. The image wavers and blurs as I fight to hold back the tears. My knees buckle suddenly, leaving me hunched in the dust, the battle to control my emotions lost. I watch numbly as the droplets fall to the ground and mix with the blood, Sven's blood, creating a swirling, muddy puddle.

A hand on my shoulder reminds me that Lance has remained behind, my stalwart companion through thick and thin. I turn to him, his face mirroring the emotions that I imagine must be playing out on my own. His lips twist into a wry grimace as he studies me. "C'mon, Keith. We need to head back to the castle. The ship should be landing on planet Ebb soon," he manages to whisper, his own cheeks bearing dirty, wet streaks.

I nod silently, not trusting myself to speak yet. Rising to my feet I cast one more glance to the sky, straining to see the ship that has long since left Arus's airspace with one of my men aboard. Lance is right; I need to be waiting in castle control when Sven's transport lands and the doctors contact us with an update on his condition. The medics were grim, refusing to give any opinions about the severity of his injuries, but the looks they gave were telling enough. Refusing to ever meet my eyes, they transferred him to the ship with a cold, clinical manner that spoke volumes. They wouldn't dare say anything because they were unsure he would survive the trip to the hospital planet and didn't want to offer me false hope.

A sigh escapes my lips and I turn to make the lonely walk back to the castle. Lance falls into step beside me, offering what comfort he can through his presence. I take what I can from it, but this is the first time I've lost someone under my command. All I can hope for right now is that Sven's loss is a short term event while he recovers, but I fear the worst; fear that I will have to figure out how to be as effective with 4 lions as we were with Voltron. I don't know how I'll manage it, but I have to find a way. I won't let Zarkon regain his hold on this planet. As we near the drawbridge, I see the others standing before the entryway waiting for us. They all look to me, hope, trust, and faith reflected in their eyes. Somehow I'll have to find a way to make Voltron rise again, the entire planet depends on it and I refuse to fail.


End file.
